


flames on your skin

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Literal porn, M/M, Smut, canon sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: "Tell me what you want, Der."





	flames on your skin

He felt fingers dancing across the skin of his stomach, leaving flames in their wake. He felt a mouth on his neck, sucking down, biting, and soothing over. He felt teeth scrape down his chest, leaving pink marks, and stopping at his waistband. "You want this?" He felt his head nod subconsciously, unable to speak. "Tell me you want it." The mouth was back again, sucking marks onto his hips. "Please, I want it." His voice came out rough, scratchy. The boxers he was wearing were being pulled down. Hands were on his hips, keeping him steady. The mouth was back again, on his inner thighs, making their way around. "Please, please, fuck. please." It all came out in a whimpering moan, his voice breaking. Hazel eyes glazed up at him, hard and steely. "Tell me what you want, Der." Fuck, he just wanted to be touched. He wanted to writhe and scream and feel Stiles on top of him. He wanted to be taken care of. "You, please, your mouth." He got what he had requested. It started with a lick straight up, and a heat enveloped him, making him moan again. He put his hand into Stiles' hair and pulled, making a moan emit from his mouth, the vibrations coming straight to dick. He knew he wouldn't he able to handle it much longer. "Oh, fuck , Stiles, please. Please, please, fuck." His hips bucked up wildly until they were held down again. He need something else to push him over, something to make- he felt a hand move from his hip and felt fingers tap his mouth. He opened and sucked, making the younger boy moan again, pushing Derek further. He took his hand away and Derek whimpered, he wanted to cum, dear god he just wanted to fucking cum. He would feel the tears welling in his eyes, until the hand was back on the skin between his ass and dick and jesus he could feel it moving toward his hole again. All he could do was brokenly moan a "yes fuck please need it" as Stiles circled him lightly before pressing down, and that was all Derek needed before grabbing the sheets and yelling several cuss words, along with his boyfriend's name and a broken cry. His eyes were heavy and he could feel his breathing become heavy, and he vaguely feels a pair of boxers being slid onto him, but falls asleep before he can tell Stiles he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was a destiel fic but i had a hard time deciding which fandom to do so yolo it's both. this is my first ever smut so i would really appreciate any advice or feedback. hope you enjoyed! IM ALSO SO BAD AT ENDING IM SORRY AGHH


End file.
